Turn my sin into virtue
by Koritoame
Summary: I am Kenneth James McCormick, I'm 14 years old and I USED to be important. Kenny is now roaming North Park at the age of 17, only to regret leaving South Park. He needs an Angel, but that may take some work until he finds her... or HIM.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Summary: Kenneth James McCormick was born of Irish blood in the small town of South Park, Colarado. Now he is just Kenny, born of nothing and looking for an angel to save him from his mistake.

I waited at the bus stop like everyday, waiting... waiting...

What for?

That. I don't know.

The smashed and battery-worn alarm clock bleated in a static tone, I glared at it through my blonde messy bangs and turned over in hope of more sleep. It continued to blarr the dying sound until I picked it up and threw it's remains against a peeling wall in my bedroom and I sat upright in nothing but my underwear like usual; I can't afford nice, warm pyjama's like my friends.

_**I can't really afford anything can I though...**_

My younger sister, Karen, sniffled as she slowly made her way into my room; only just making her way sneakily through the crack-sized gap between the door and it's mould frame. Her brown hair covered her face frame and hide the few bruises she recieved from our drunken arsehole of a father. I wrapped my arms round her when she bawled into tears, between sobs she kept talking about how she hated this and how she wish Mother and Father would stop hitting all of us, Kevin included.

I hushed her then hummed a little, only to have her look up at me. "K-kenny... Can you sing... please?" she mumbled, wiping her tears and giving me a faint smile that I had to agree to.

_"Do you know what its like when_

_You're scared to see yourself..."_

I must say, I know I can sing. I can play drums, video games. I'm like the average teenage boy except well not every boy is in poverty but that's because my father spends all his fucking money on alcohol and porn, my mother can't get off her arse and stand up for herself when she's beaten to death. My older brother Kevin is as thick as several planks, he never was bright but that's because of his poor education. I'm okay I guess, but Karen... Karen's a little star in our wrecked and broken family, she's a smart young girl.

People would think since they spent more time with their children due to the lack of jobs and funding they'd be excellent parents. Wrong.

_"You make me feel better_

_Put me back together!"_

I finished the song at the right note only to notice my younger sister fell asleep in my arms, good job it was a saturday aswell.

After my father had left in his usual dirty old rags to go to the bar and probably get pissed as per usual, I slipped on my parka and other articles of clothing that wrecked of death and left Karen on my bed with her small chets breathing ever so slight at a calming pace.

I sighed and pulled the orange battered hood over my head before going into the snow, hearing the small sobs of my mother and whimpering of Kevin. I won't be coming back that I do know.

I thought even though they wouldn't care I'd say bye to all my friends, tell them it's just... a vacation. That I'll be back, if I ever decide that I will.

I walked steadily with my arms hugging myself in the deep and freezing weather of South Park, heading in the direction of my best friend Eric Cartman's house which shocked most but it was true; I knocked on the door and smiled up at Ms. Cartman, she had a nice rack on her but that wasn't important right now. "H-hey Ms. Cartman, is Eric in?" I said politely, a small crack withering in my voice but she didn't seem to notice as she called Cartman to the door. He was in his Terrence and Phillip PJ's which was of no surprise or shock.

"What is it Kenny, I was eating." he glowered at me, arms crossed over his fat figure. He needs to lose some pounds or he'll never impress Kyle that way, hah yes he has a thing for our little local jew. I didn't notice how I was grinning at my own thought and his secret for he snapped at me angrily - "Well?"

I blinked a little and looked at him honestly and slightly hurt but I couldn't stay in South Park, no with my family as bad as they were and my friends deserved better. "I'm... I'm leaving South Park for awhile Eric, so yeah bye ya' fat fuck." I replied to his eagerly angry snap, a giant grin on face once more and held my closed fist out to him where my best friend braclet hung loosely onto my skinny wrist that was so pale it could have been made from the moon... wait, that isn't even possible is it?

He glanced at it and his face softened up, "Get lost you poor fuck, and why you still wearing that piece of shit?" he muttered under his breath and pushed me down his porch stairs while gripping the braclet off my wrist and snatching it away. I gasped as I fell on my sore arse then heard a slam of his front door. I knew Cartman wouldn't care, best friend or not... that's just how he is.

I wiped my butt down, snow collapsing back on the ground where my arse moulded into with imperfection before heading towards the next house of Kyle, he's a good friend - he'll care right?

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that!" he said with little expression of care at all; actually he looked happy. I knew I looked hurt, dissapointed. I wanted him to get on his knees and beg for me to stay, to never leave and tell me how good a friend I was...

It didn't happen.

Another door was slammed in my face and when I glanced over at the last house just a couple down, I sighed heavily. Stanley Marsh's house. I made my way down to his, looked up at the darkened rooms through the frosty glass windows then thought against it. Kyle hates me, Cartman hates me, why would Stan be any different?

_**I was forever alone in South Park, looking for that one person, that one angel. **_

_**But I'd never find one for I am a sin against God and a threat against Hell that not even Damien could care for my deaths anymore, nor my parents. I only had me, myself and I.**_

_**I am Kenny McCormick, 14 years old and I **__**USED**__** to be important.**_

**Sorry it's so short! **

**I hope you like it and this is only the first chapter, review and rate. **_**  
**_


End file.
